Hurricane of Tears
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: Years before, Sasuke left Konoha, which made Sakura hate him. Now he's returned, but how will Sakura ever allow her heart to open again for him? SasuSaku
1. The guy I found

Hurricane of Tears  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are currently 17 years old. Sakura was now a popular girl in Konoha and beyond it, for she is known for her charka controls, which surpasses the 5th Hokage herself, her beauty, wits, and charm. She is sought by guys, but however kind she treated them, she always refused dates. Only when it is her friends does she agree to hang-out. Also, she changed her clothing. Instead of her red outfit, she wears a forest-green dress with a slit right between her legs. Its long sleeved, with buttons and dark-green collar, an she wears black mini-short and knee- high boots to go with it. (Hard to express. Like Maya in Ultra Maniac is her clothing.) She wears a silver choker to go with it, with a locket as a pendant.  
  
Naruto, is, well, Naruto. Ramen-loving, foxy demon Naruto. Except that now, instead of chasing Sakura, he has a steady girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. No outfit change. Why would Naruto care?  
  
Sasuke... to say his name is forbidden. However whisper, chills will run down the spine to those who hear. See, Sasuke left to hunt his brother Itachi. He became a missing-nin and he joined the sound ninjas in hope that he will kill his brother that way. He was witnessed to kill people mercilessly, brutally and uncaringly. This is why the Leaf clan is indifferent to him, especially Sakura. She felt it was her fault. Though the whole village disagrees at this, they were unable to convince her. Sakura hated Sasuke now, opposite to before. Despised him.  
  
Kakashi is still Kakashi. You know, the one who loves to read Come Come Paradise?  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one: When he came back  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura called, looking for her stupid blond friend. She hadn't seen him for days, and Hinata didn't either, so here she was, searching for him. (Inner Sakura: WOULD YOU JUST COME OUT!)  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt weak charka coming in front of her. *Naruto? Is he hurt?* was the first thought that came to her as she ran swiftly to the place. A gruesome sight greeted her.  
  
*Great Hera.*  
  
~*~  
  
Itachi was currently leaping from branch to branch, away from the forest where he fought his dear little brother.  
  
*I left him in a bloody mess. Hell. I should just have killed him, but that would destroy my –scratch that- our plans.* He sighed. *Orochimaru's pretty stupid to think he'll fall for it, but at least, Sasuke'll experience hell first, like I intended. He must not be weak.*  
  
*If he becomes weak, then my killing the whole clan will be nothing.* He thought, an evil grin spreading to his features.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura is noow running through the forest floor at the fastest speed possible at the moment, with a man slung over her shoulder in an odd way.  
  
*Please, please, I need to be at the village... * she prayed, hoping to speed up.  
  
At the clearing, she found remnants of a heated battle. At the middle of it all, lay a man too bloodied to be recognized. Sakura used her personally- developed technique, Anode Point (Paralyzing Punch), that makes that certain nerves numb. In his case, she used it to slacken the blood flow to lengthen the life of the man, at least until he is looked upon by Tsunade- san.  
  
*Where is that fox when you need him!* Sakura thought angrily, using a fire jutsu to clear a path.  
  
Finally, she arrived at the village, and went straight to the office of the Hokage Tsunade.  
  
~*~ 


	2. How can it be?

Revealing Things  
  
At the office of Tsunade...  
  
Sakura banged the door open in her haste to see the 5th Hokage. Tsunade took only one glance at her slightly torn and bloodied clothes, tousled hair, limping leg and the injured man slung over her shoulder before she ordered, "Bring him to my next office!".  
  
Tsunade opened a door and Sakura followed, still carrying the man. She laid him in the bed and looked at the Hokage.  
  
"Will he live?"  
  
"50-50."  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto was walking through Konoha streets when he bumped into Sakura. Seeing her current form, he asked, "Need help?". The pink-haired Jounin arched a perfect eyebrow before nodding.  
  
As they were walking to the direction of Sakura's house, her left arm slung over Naruto (who is now slightly taller than her) and his right arm supporting her by the waist, he asked, "What in the world happened to you?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Right back at you. Where have you been? This happened becaise I was searching for you."  
  
Naruto blushed. "Ah, erm, you promise not to tell Hina-chan?" he asked, using his puppy-dog eyes. The two has been closer,along with Ino (who ended her war with Sakura because she realized Shikamaru is the man for her), since Sasuke left, which is why Sakura knows most of Naruto's 'effects' and 'whims' better than anyone.  
  
"Depends. What is it?"  
  
Naruto bowed his head shyly and continued, "Well, it's Hina-chan's birthday the day after tomorrow, so I thought I'll give her something special... But I couldn't find anything she'll like at the spur-of-the-moment so I wandered in the forest, trying to find the best flowers for her. So I-"  
  
"You wandered for a week?!"  
  
"No! Only for three days. The earlier days I spent looking around town for a gift."  
  
"Why didn't you just go to Ino's flower shop?"  
  
"The one I'm trying to find is not there, and besides, I wanted it special."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Naruto asked as they reached her front door.  
  
"I'll tell you at breakfast tomorrow. Go to Ino's place, I promised her I'll eat breakfast with her."  
  
"Oh. All right. You and your secrets." Naruto pouted before waving goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
Next morning, at breakfast...  
  
Ino came to the table carrying a pot full of coffee, while Sakura followed, carrying a platter of toast and eggs. Naruto was laying the proper silverware at the dining table. After they sat down and coffee was poured to the cups, Naruto started immediately. "So, what really did happen? I heard from around that you brought somebody from the forest."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Right. Only, I don't know who he is, only that he's a guy our age, with jet-black hair."  
  
Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Only that?"  
  
"Believe it."  
  
Naruto took a bite off his toast and asked, "Are you visiting him today?"  
  
"Probably. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah. I asked Neji to help me arrange Hina-chan's party and he agreed. Since that's rare, I'm taking advantage of it."  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"I want to, but Shika's coming over. Sorry."  
  
"No prob. See you later here and I'll tell you all abot it."  
  
"You bet!" the two cried in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Sakura was making her way for the Konoha Hospital, given that she hard that the guy she brought was transferred there. When she arrived, she went directly to the Information Section. Since she often volunteers help in the hospital, she was immediately recognized by the nurse.  
  
"Ah, Lady Sakura! Tsunade-sama mentioned that you might come around today. How can I help you?"  
  
"Sayo, is there a unknown man here that Tsunade-sama brought?"  
  
Sayo nodded. "Yes! At Room 509, right up the second floor!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura is now at the second floor, searching for Room 509. "501... 503...505..507... Aha! 509! Bingo!*  
  
She was about to reach for the doorknob when suddenly, she heard voices inside. She drew away her hand and listened intently when she heard her name. *Are they talking about me?*  
  
"I bet Sakura will not be pleased by this." I was Kakashi's voice.  
  
"I agree." Tsunade's voice. "But she will find out eventually though. It's better if she finds out sooner."  
  
"And tell her she just found and helped the very man she learned to hate? I don't know."  
  
*The very man I hate? They could only mean one person...* Her eyes widened, and she took a step backward, but she can still hear the voices inside.  
  
"Word will get around that Sasuke is back..."  
  
Sakura heard no more. She ran away form the room, her eyes glistening with tears. *SASUKE!?*  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey people! Sorry it was just now. Anyway, thank you for those who review and read my story. Sorry its pretty short. I promise I will also try to review in yours. I will be posting another SasuSaku, entitled Infiltrating sadness. There is a great fanfiction in adultfanfiction.net that I totally adore! Check it out! Naruto The butterfly. It doesn't have a lemon yet, if youre worried, and it wll have a lemon in the future, if youre worried.  
  
If you are in friendster, tell me or invite me! Please! My email is faerie_ablaze@yahoo.com  
  
Also, we have a yahoo! Group, us writer in Gals! If you like the AyaRei pairing, please join us and tell I recommended it! Its amazing really! 


	3. Comforts from a Brother

Chapter 3: Forget Me Not  
  
Sakura ran down the lobby and out the door. On the way, she hit a few people, but she just didn't care.  
  
She ran and ran, crying all the way, heading for the clearing in the forest, which is only known to her, and is her place of solitude. As she reached the place, a voice called out, "Sakura."  
  
She raised her puffy eyes to a large cherry blossom tree and hiccupped. "If your going to tease me, Neji-kun, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Hyuuga Neji, the owner of the voice, jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and sat beside Sakura. He looked far off at the distance and said, "Sit."  
  
When Sakura obliged, he continued, "What happened? You look terrible."  
  
As her tears subsided, Sakura managed to stick out her tongue at him which made him smirk a little before replying, "Sasuke's back."  
  
Neji raised an eyebrow. "I knew he'll be coming back sooner or later."  
  
Sakura sighed and raised her knees and enveloped it with her arms. "Neji- kun, for these past three years, we've been like... brother and sister, so I'll tell you this."  
  
Neji looked at her curiously and asked, "What?"  
  
Then something in Sakura snapped. She threw herself at Neji's chest and cried her eyes out. "I... I don't... want... to see... him again... because... because... he might break... me all over again.", she mumbled in his chest.  
  
Neji was taken aback at first, but he had a flashback on the day he became closer to the pink-haired shinobi.  
  
Flashback  
  
He was jumping through the forest, heading back home, when he heard a sweet voice singing a sad melody.  
  
Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
  
Shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain  
  
(There's glass art in my heart, that remains untangled, I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel.)  
  
aruki nareta eki made no michi nori mo  
  
ame no hi ni mochi dasu kasa no hana mo  
  
atsumatta oki mari no tomodachi mo  
  
kaerezuni kaerezuni motareta hanbaiki mo  
  
doko ni mo mitsukaranai kokoro wa tsunao ni narenaiu  
  
sekai chu doko ni anata wa iru no kurikaeshi sagashitsuzuketeru  
  
(Used to walking to the station along that path, taking out my umbrella on a rainy day. I gathered with my usual friends Can't go back Can't go back, to the vending machine I leaned on)  
  
Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
  
hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai  
  
uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta  
  
shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain  
  
(There's glass art in my heart, that remains untangled ,there's still no one who knows the true me. Lying and laughing, it was always lonely somewhere I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel)  
  
Who could be singing something so sad?  
  
So, instead of heading directly home, he followed the voice and to his uttermost surprise, found the pink-haired shinobi there.  
  
"Haruno?"  
  
Sakura looked up from her position, furiously trying to wipe her face and called out, "Is that you, Neji-san?"  
  
Neji walked forward and stood beside her sitting form. "Crying over Uchiha?"  
  
Sakura managed a faint smile and answered, "Yes. One last cry for Sasuke- kun."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Neji circled her with his strong arms and looked away at the distance. I'm not letting you get hurt all over again. He smirked slightly. Sister.

Ah... I fell so refreshed. A good cry with a good person really does wonders to people. Neji-kun is really so kind to me. People sould really know the true characteristics of someone before judging them!  
  
She then looked down the ground. My talk with Neji-kun made me remember that night Sauke left the village. She sighed. I met him at the gates of Konoha and tried to stop him, but he reasoned stupid things about power that Orochimaru can give him, no matter to the fact that it's evil and will kill him, and he needs it to kill Itachi. He hugged me made me black out.  
  
Suddenly, she looked at the path she was going on. Hey, this isn't the way to my house! This is the way to Ino's house. She rolled her eyes. Oh, no problem. Since its night already, I'll just sleep there.  
  
In a few minutes, she arrived at Ino's place. She knockedon the door and called, "Ino! Let me in!"  
  
A window upstairs opened and Ino's head popped out. "Sakura! It's seven o'clock in the evening! Be quiet and I'll open the door!" The head disappeared and then, feet pounding down the stairs were heard.  
  
Ino opened the door and said, "I know I said I want to hear about the guy you rescued but- hey wait, why did you cry? Come in!" Ino dragged Sakura in her house and up her room. She told her to sit on her desk chair and Ino locked her door. She sat on her bed and demanded, "What exactly is up?"  
  
"Sa-sa sa.." Sakura stuttered. For some reason, it can't come out, not as easily when it's Neji. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ino yelled. She can't understand Sakura, and she's not in the mood because Shika broke her favorite vase.  
  
"I can't say it!" Sakura said. "Ino, can I please sleep here tonight? I don't think... I don't think..."  
  
"You can."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Thanks."This is not an abandoned fic! I just can't continue much coz I don't get as much reviews as in Infiltrating Sadness so Im focusing there! Sorry! 


End file.
